riseofthedrackensfandomcom-20200216-history
Drackens
Also known as the Dragon Kind, Drackens are rare creatures that have similar characteristics to dragons. Drackens are the species that Rise of the Drackens focuses on. __TOC__ Background Drackens are classed as "dark" creatures and deemed a danger to society by the British, American, Asian and European Ministries of Magic since the 1840's. This forced the species to blend with the human population and adapt to modern society standards in order to avoid being detected. Their population is rumored to have decreased due to mating with non-drackens and is commonly believed to be less than a hundred left, though many suspect that they are hiding within the human population. In some ways, they are valued because of their blood, organs, and scales which can be used for specific potions, rituals, and spells. Thus, Dracken poachers are a danger to their species. Drackens come into their inheritence at age sixteen, which is when they will be able to tell if they are a dominant or submissive Dracken. General Characteristics and Abilities Drackens are extremely durable, adaptable and notoriously hard to kill. Their tough skin and highly reflective scales protect them from most spells; the only exception is the killing curse. They also have large, deadly fangs and claws which are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Their lifespans are longer than most creatures, an ideal lifespan up to three hundred and fifty. Scales cover the bodies of Drackens, amount of area covered and colour depend usually depends on type and mating status of the individual Dracken. A submissive's scales will take the colour of their dominant mate(s). Drackens have wings, size depending on their type, with the ablitiy for flight and can travel for long distances and at great heights without the need to stop for rest or worry of altitude sickness. The average wingspan for a dominant Dracken is 25 feet while 15 feet is the average for a submissive Dracken. It is noted that all healthy Drackens have a glow to their skin. Drackens prefer to not wear any clothing and let their Dracken attributes show when in a safe environment. Dracken blood can aid in healing damage done to the body of another Dracken, however there are limitations. Mate blood is more potent because those sharing blood have a close bond together and run no risk of being rejected. Any blood from a dominant can heal a submissive. However, a dominant Dracken can only accept blood from their submissive, another dominant in their mateship, or a dominant family member. Dangers A Dracken's temperature cannot drop under 35°C (95°F) without becoming very sick or potentially going into a coma, therefore extreme exposure to elements should be avoided. Salt water is dangerous to a Dracken when the individual has hours of exposure with it. In general, contact with salt water in their Dracken form takes less time to affect them than in their human form. Thus it is possible to swim in salt water and not have any allergy symptoms when they are monitoring how long they stay in. Symptoms usually appear when they are forced to keep in contact with salt water, the act usually used as a form of torture while in their Dracken form. Symptoms in which they occur are: *An irritating, itchy red rash that constantly annoy the Dracken. *Peeling of the skin and shortness of breath. *Paresthesia, or numbness, of the body. *Swelling of the tongue and constriction of throat. *Swelling of the optic nerve, which renders them permanently blind. If a submissive or female Dracken was sexually assaulted, they would still become barren due to their Drackens inability of differentiating force and consensual. The Feral Side The feral side is when Drackens are reduced to a primitive state of mind where only physical urges and instinctual knowledge is recognized and used. In situations where extreme emotions are conjured, many Drackens lose themselves to their feral sides. At that time, mates, family, and friends are in danger of being killed if they approach a feral Dracken. When a submissive Dracken is nesting and preparing for birth, they automatically become feral. Insufficient amount of mates or unmated dominants tend to bring forth the feral side and the Dracken in question will end up killing themselves or being executed by the Counsel for dangerously unstable behavior that threatens the lives of others. Other Information Drackens who have lost their mates tend to commit suicide unless they have children, then they usually live to protect their children. There are rare selfish ones who still commit suicide regardless of any children, thus children would then be brought up by family members. Otherwise their lifespan does not naturally shorten in the event of a mate's death. Many Dracken families acknowledge and accept the laws that govern Drackens, thus they understand they do not have the right to retaliate or go to muggle/magic authorities if one of their own is killed rightfully under the law. To a Dracken, abortion is almost illegal. The only abortion potion that is strong enough to terminate a Dracken pregnancy and not harm the sac/womb of the Dracken is The Dissolvere Pullus Potion. This potion is usually used in cases of a submissive Dracken being raped and impregnated by a dominant who is not his/her mate. It is punishable by a death sentence if a submissive takes this potion for any other reason. Notes For specific differences in characteristics regarding the two types of Drackens, Submissive Drackens or Dominant Drackens, please refer to their individual pages.